


Call Tony

by emrys_knight_writer



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Whump, Other, Panic Attacks, spidey holland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrys_knight_writer/pseuds/emrys_knight_writer
Summary: Peter has a panic attack at school and Flash is the only one there. Hell, he’s the one who caused it. They need to call Tony or he’s not gonna be able to get out of it.





	Call Tony

It’s been a good minute since Peter had been at school, what, with everything he’d been through. Having been captured and shackled up like some kind of animal. He desperately wanted to go back, though, even after Tony begged him to let the scars from his collar heal.

“It’s fine, really. I’ll just wear a jacket that covers them up. No problem.” Peter hugged Tony goodbye and left the compound for school. Bruce had been keeping him for a while under observation.

Tony and Bruce sighed in unison. Tony walked up to Peter and laid a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “You call me if anything comes up. Physically, mentally, emotionally, educationally. I mean it, Peter.”

“Promise.” Peter smiled and left the compound, feeling amazing, feeling his relationship with the Avengers grow.

\---  
“Penis Parker!” Flash quickly shuffled up to Peter, laughing with a high pitch. They were the only two in that wing of the school, at that point, having just finished decathlon practice after hours.

“Flash?” Peter grabbed his books out of his locker, setting them inside of his backpack. “Your locker’s on the other side of the school. What are you doing here?”

“Where have you been for the past six weeks?” Flash leaned against the locker beside Peter’s, obviously ignoring Peter’s question.

“It’s really no big deal, Flash.”

“Oh come on. Was it the Stark internship? Go ahead. Try and convince me it’s real.”

“It was, actually. I don’t need to convince you, Flash. I said it’s no big deal so let’s leave it at that, okay?” Peter zipped his backpack up and closed his locker. He started to walk down the hall before Flash grabbed his jacket sleeve and jerked it, pulling Peter back and fully taking the coat off.

“Woah. You’re into some kinky stuff, aren’t you, Penis?” Flash laughed. Peter turned red and tried to grab the jacket back from the bully.

“Please just give it back. Please. Don’t tell anyone.” Peter continued to reach for the jacket, feeling his heart rate and breathing rapidly speed up.

“No way! Wow, that’s insane. What did you do?” Flash moved the jacket out of reach every time Peter moved forward. “Who was she? Or he? Huh?”

“F-Flash…” Peter dropped his backpack, squeezing his eyes shut. His breathing was loud and aggressively quick. “Just leave me alone.” He slid his back down the front of the lockers, gasping for breath. He curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest. His palms were pressed fully on the cold tile floor of the hallway.

“Woah what the hell? Are you having a panic attack? Jeez, dude… I-I didn’t mean…”

“J-just call Tony.” Peter managed to speak through his rapid breaths.

“I know the internship’s fake, Peter. What about your hot aunt or Nerd?”

Peter shook his head quickly. “Tony.” He took his phone out of his pocket, with a shaking hand, he handed it to Flash. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, unable to open them against his anxiety.

“Dude, seriously-”

“Press his contact. Now.” Peter’s voice shook while he struggled to contain the attack.

“Ugh. Fine I just-” Flash cut his sentence off, seeing Peter’s large contact list: T’Challa, Nat, Clint, Bruce, Tony, Steve, Bucky, Sam, Wanda, Vision… Wade the Gigantic Dick? Who’s that supposed to be?

Flash managed to push aside his amazement at Peter’s audacity to even make a bunch of fake contacts and reluctantly pressed on Tony’s name. What if it really was real? What if it wasn’t and it got them nowhere?

“Peter! How was your first day back? I’ve got some projects for when you get back to the compound. Bucky wants to watch. He says he has questions about what you did to his phone and Peter I swear if you locked him out again, it’s funny but he’s so confused-”

“M-Mr. Stark, sir?” Flash’s hand shook even more with every word Tony spoke.

“Peter? Who is this? Where’s Peter?” Tony’s voice was frantic.

“He’s having a panic attack and it won’t stop, sir.”

“You didn’t answer the first question.”

“I’m Flash, sir.”

“Cut the ‘sir’ crap. Flash? You’re the one that bullies Peter. I’m on my way. Stay with him because you and I are gonna have a word when I get there.”

“Yes, si-” Flash hesitated. “Yes, Mr. Stark.”

Over the phone, Flash could hear a loud crash sound and a slightly crazed laughter. “I’m coming, too!” It was a terrifying tone to the bully.

“Wade, you’re not coming.” Tony hung up.

“Wait… so that means these others are real?” Flash pressed on T’Challa’s name, next. It rang for a minute or two before stopping with no answer. “Ha. Guess not. Looks like-” The phone rang.

“Peter. My apologies for not answering. Shuri was showing me a few things. She’s excited to come see you, again.” T’Challa laughed at the thought of the two. 

Flash quickly hung up. “Oh my- you know the king and princess of Wakanda. See you again?!” He pressed on Steve’s name next.

The ringing persisted for a moment. “Hey, this is Steve Rogers’ phone. I’m so sorry I didn’t answer but leave your reason for calling and I’ll try and get back to you... No, Buck, it’s a voicemail thing. I dunno. Tony said it was import-”

“No way.” Flash looked at the phone once more. He started to press on another name before Tony flew through a window, landing in front of the two, quickly disengaging from his suit. “Peter!” He grabbed onto the shaking teen and held him tight as he cried.

“It all came back, Tony. All of it.” Peter pushed the words through his sobs.

“It’s okay, kid. I gotcha.” Tony held him as he watched the red and black figure walk up to Flash with his sword tip at the kid’s throat. Peter’s sobs were making Wade angrier.

“Well hello, there, Flash. I’m Deadpool. I hear you’re the kid that did this. See, I like this little guy. He’s a lotta fun to me. So you’re gonna get this sword shoved in your dick and then I’m gonna chop off your head and mount your fu-”

“No!” Peter yelled, the attack subsiding.

“Aw come on, Parker! We all want it so why not-”

“No. I don’t want that.” Peter stood with Tony. He took a deep breath, wiped his tears away and walked up to Flash, pushing Wade’s sword away from the bully’s neck. “You didn’t know. What you did was wrong but you didn’t know. I forgive you.” Peter walked with Wade back to the car where Tony had Happy waiting for the three.

Tony stepped up to Flash. “I told the teachers what happened. And I’m gonna tell you, now. Not because you have the right to be in Peter’s personal business, but I want you to feel guilty for what you did to him. Those marks on his neck were from when he was kidnapped a few weeks ago. They kept him chained up like that. They hated me and knew he has the internship with me. I took a liking to the fantastic kid and we worked on some projects together. They found out about it and wanted to take him to get to me. Tortured him, actually. Because of me. They tortured the kindest person... They did some horrible things to him, kid. Things nobody should have to go through. Maybe I’ll make it look like I give a shit about you, then they’ll take you. Or maybe, next time, I’ll let Deadpool do whatever he wants to you. I’ll say this, though: Leave Peter alone. First and final warning.” Tony got back into his suit and flew down to the end of the hall and out of the doors to the car where Peter and Happy waited. Wade sat the roof of the vehicle.

Peter had felt bad about how the hero and whatever Wade was had dealt with the situation but he was just happy to be back with them. Happy to go to the compound and get away from those memories. He deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super happy with this one!!! Shoutout to wolfypuppypiles for the amazing encouragement! Thank you to her and weepingwillows for making me a better writer than I used to be!!!


End file.
